coleccion de drabbles
by nani27
Summary: RSU:mentira, no siempre tu vida es tan feliz como lo crees aunque a veces para darte cuenta tienes que sufrir...
1. Chapter 1

Aquí esta el drable con 100 palabras exactas ¡Mi primer drabble!

* * *

Esta noche como todas las demás

Recuerdo tu sonrisa,

Aquella que iluminaba mi vida.

Tus hermosos ojos verdes,

Dos esmeraldas que me hacían creer en la felicidad

Que desde que te fuiste he perdido.

Desearía tenerte aquí, sentirte a mi lado,

Pero lo único que tengo de tu recuerdo es una fotografía tuya y mía.

Juntos, como debería ser, pero el destino es cruel y nos ha separado.

Mi vida esta vacía sin ti, pero lo que me mantiene con esperanza

Es esa fotografía que demuestra todo nuestro amor.

Mi corazón te necesita

Pero mi único recuerdo es tu fotografía.

* * *

Ustedes dirán, como repito es el primero que escribo y pues… no se ustedes dirán

Nos leemos en otra… Se aceptan reviews


	2. Te extraño

_He aquí las 100 palabras exactas del drabble…_

* * *

El día de hoy parecía interminable. No veía la hora de salir del trabajo, llegar a mi casa, prender mi computadora y conectarme a Internet ¿Por qué? Shaoran estaba lejos, mi querido esposo estaba en un viaje de negocios hacia ya dos meses y lo extrañaba muchísimo.

Ya por fin estaba llegando a mi casa, baje lo mas rápido que pude de mi carro y lo primero que hice fue conectarme ¿Era mi impresión o estaba muy lenta la red? ¡Por fin había logrado conectarme!

- Pensé que no te conectarías.

- Sabes que no me lo perdonaría – escribí con una sonrisa.

_

* * *

_

_Mi segundo drabble jeje ojala les halla gustado y me halla quedado bien. Si quieren dejar reviews bienvenidos sean nos vemos _


	3. pintura

Esta era la situación. Shaoran Li a unos escasos centímetros de besarme y todo cubierto de pintura ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto? Nos mandaron a ambos a arreglar el salón de arte. Como el y yo no nos aguantábamos "accidentalmente" iniciamos una guerra de pintura en la que ambos quedamos cubiertos totalmente. El se había acercado a mí para limpiarme un poco cerca de mis labios y en eso estábamos. El acercándose y yo ansiosa.

- Que esperas – susurre y el sonrió.

¡Que beso! El más pasional y delicioso que me han dado. Al parecer ensuciarse con pintura tiene sus ventajas.

* * *

Esta vez no estoy muy segura si me quedo bien o que pero es que si me dio un poco de trabajo esta palabra... pero hay 100 palabras ¡exactitas! jajaja nos leemos luego...


	4. Chapter 4

Estuvo un poco más complicado pero aquí están las 200 palabras en punto.

Estaba preocupada porque mi perro Kero se había escapado. Lo había seguido pero lo perdí de vista y no lo pude alcanzar. Mi prima Tomoyo estaba conmigo y me había convencido de hacer unos carteles para pegarlos ofreciendo una recompensa por si lo encontraban.

- Tomoyo ¿estas segura que aparecerá? – pregunte dudosa.

- Estoy segura que un alma caritativa lo encontró y te lo entregara – me aseguro sonriendo.

Ella y yo nos dividimos y fui a poner carteles en el parque. Coloque cada uno de ellos pero al parecer nadie les prestaba atención. Suspire y me fui caminando lentamente del parque aunque me gire a ver el parque por ultima vez y vi que un hombre muy guapo de cabello castaño miraba mi cartel. Con esperanza de que talvez el supiera de Kero me fui a casa.

Habían pasado dos días y no llamaban, ya daba por perdido a Kero pero entonces sonó el timbre.

- Hola.

- ¿Es usted Sakura? – dijo el castaño que vi en el parque acompañado de Kero.

- Gracias por devolver a mi perro – dije feliz – voy por su recompensa.

- Me conformo con que acepte ir por café – acepte y sonrío.

Que Kero se perdiera no fue tan malo, creo.

¿Ya se imaginan quien fue el que devolvió el perro? Bueno, me costo un poco hacerlo pero ahí esta, además que mi musa como que se fue de vacaciones así que esto fue lo que salio… ¿un poco raro? No se pero yo lo veo así… bueno eso es todo creo jajaja


	5. Chapter 5

Un poco tarde pero aquí esta el drabble con 100 palabras exactas.

* * *

Estaba en mi cama pensando lo afortunado que era. Tenía a la mujer más hermosa del universo conmigo. Me gire para ver como dormía y es que la noche anterior no dormimos ¿Como hacerlo si con cada movimiento, suspiro y gemido nos demostrábamos que nos amábamos? Si, era muy afortunado de tener a Sakura conmigo después de todos los problemas que pasamos para estar juntos. La miro y sonrió.

- Te amo princesa – digo después de besar su cabello.

Ella suspira y sonríe – yo también te amo – dice dormida.

No quería que se terminara este momento. Solos ella y yo felices.

* * *

Estaba un poco romanticota cuando escribí eso… Espero que les haya gustado bye….


	6. Primera cita

**Primera Cita**

Sentía muchos nervios. Era su primera cita con Shaoran y temía ser torpe, distraída, infantil. En resumen temía ser _ella_. Tomoyo la había arreglado y la había aconsejado. Lo que debía y no debía hacer, incluso su hermano le dijo algo bonito, pero temía ser ella misma. Aunque Shaoran decía que la quería como era, Sakura era terca y decía que era muy infantil para el.

Vio el lugar y lo vio a el, entonces sus nervios se fueron pero la traicionaron. Callo y el la ayudo con una sonrisa. Entonces no dudo que en verdad la quería como era.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza!! me cogen los deberes y las tareas pero ahy subi el reto...Hacia mucho no escribía sobre esta pareja para un reto… ¿reviews?


	7. todo por un cafe

**Todo por un café**

Lo vio entre avergonzada y extasiada. Había manchado la camisa de hombre sexy y el solo la miraba con una sonrisa.

- Discúlpame – susurro.

- Tranquila, déjame compensarte el café – ella negó – insisto o sino me enojare.

¿Cómo negarse a la sonrisa de aquel ambarino? Fueron a la cafetería y tuvieron una fabulosa cita. Mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba y también mentiría si dijera que no se siguieron viendo.

Ya de eso habían pasado 5 años y al ver a su, ahora esposo, agradecía a Dios por su torpeza. Tenía todo lo que quería y todo por un _café. _

* * *

No lo pude subirlo antes porque estaba enferma por eso lo pude subir hasta el día de hoy… ¿les gusto? Si fue así estaría encantada de que me lo hicieran saber ¿Cómo? Sencillo, dejando un review… nos vemos en otro reto…


	8. mentira

Todo lo que me decias lo creia y nunca me di cuenta que lo que viviamos era una mentira. Pero ahora, viendote con otra mujer notablemente mas feliz de lo que estabas conmigo, lo comprendi.

- Sabes que nunca fuimos felices Sakura - me dices apenas te das cuenta de mi presencia - aun asi lamento que te enteres de este modo - solo sonrio y asiento.

Me alejo comprendiendo que mi vida siempre fue una farsa, una mentira y aunque me duele no tenerte mas no evito sonreir sinceramente. Despues de tanto tiempo recupero no solo mi felicidad sino tambien mi ansiada libertad.

* * *

Paso dejando aqui rapidamente el reto, espero que les halla gustado...

¿Reviews?


End file.
